Shinigami Eyes
by Mia Heartnet
Summary: What happen when you suddenly remember a life you once forgot? Chaos arrives, an death awaits, but there's also hope, and I hope for a better future, a future where I can protect everyone I love and care about, and that's why... I will leave everything behind to become a shinigami... again. Just to protect you... *FemTsuna* Allx27
1. My Awakening

**Hi guys this is a new story I've been working these last few days.**

**The updates of this story are going to be way tooooooo slow so please, please, PLEASE bear with me, to be honest I'm just going to update once a month or so... so... yeah... please be patient...**

**This is a non-canon fic, so it doesn't follow neither the anime nor the manga outline.**

**And please guys, is painfully obvious that this is a Fem Tsuna fanfic _(I'm a fan of gender-bender so deal with it)_ so please if you don't like DON'T READ! Also, this is a NON-CANNON fic!**

**Rated M because of _(slight)_ gore and because I'm paranoid! Rate might change.  
**

**And NOW!**

**Disclaimer: Bleach and KHR are not mine _(unfortunately) _I just own the plot and a few characters I _might _put later.**

* * *

**Summary:** What happen when you suddenly remember a life you once forgot? Chaos arrives, an death awaits, but there's also hope, and I hope for a better future, a future where I can protect everyone I love and care about, and that's why... I will leave everything behind to become a shinigami... again. Just to protect you...

**Pairing:** Allx27 _(for now)_

**Warning:** Fem Tsuna

* * *

"Blah..." talking

_'Blah...'_ thinking

_"Blah..." _dreams/flashbacks _(or spirits talking)_

* * *

**My Awakening**

_**(Time To Remember)**_

* * *

_"Promise me you'll come back" a small brunette asked a boy with orange hair._

_"I promise" he said peeking her cheek after cleaning her tears._

_"And then we'll go back home with everyone else, right?" the girl said with more tears._

_"Hai" and the boy left..._

_But he never came back..._

_Leaving the girl waiting..._

_And waiting..._

_Waiting..._

_Until she couldn't anymore..._

_The pain was too much..._

_And she too left..._

_And never came back..._

_Or so everyone thought..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Now the clock is ticking one more time._

_And two lost lovers will reunite once again._

_But those words that weren't spoken will now be said._

_And old secrets will reveal undesired truths._

_However... the question still remains..._

_Will the two lovers ever be able to find peace?_

_Be free from this chains that bind them to a cruel fate...?_

_And just one more time..._

_Share a kiss before drifting to sleep..._

_Forever..._

* * *

**Tsuna's PoV**

I watched silently the blue sky from the window in my room, thinking about... nothing really, I suddenly thought about the few months I lived in Karakura Town, that was almost 4 years ago, I really don't remember much just a few glimpses, I can't even remember a single face, all of them are blurry, but there is this... guy, he was really important to me, I know it! but... I can't, I just can't remember his face, just the smell of strawberries.

"What are you thinking so hard about Dame-Tsuna?" asked Reborn in his deep voice, I still was trying getting used to his adult form.

"Mmm? nothing really, just..." I trailed.

"Just?" he arched a perfect eyebrow.

"...an old friend" I admitted uncertainly.

"Old friend? I thought you didn't have any before I came?" he frowned.

"Just because dad doesn't know, it doesn't mean I didn't have" I pouted.

"Hmm... and who is this friend of yours?" he wondered.

"That's for me to know, and for you to found out" I smirked, forgetting the fact that I couldn't remember their faces, I knew they were my friends.

"You have guts to tell me that Dame-Tsuna, are you forgetting I'm the world's greatest hitman?" he narrowed his eyes at me "what makes you think I can't find out?"

"What makes you think you can actually find out?" he blinked at my question "I has been a secret for years, what makes you think it won't remain that way?" I mocked playfully at my tutor.

"We'll see Dame-Tsuna, we'll see" I was about to retort when a shiver went down my spine making me shudder, Reborn looked at me questioningly.

"I... don't know..." I admitted looking around "I have the feeling something bad is going to happen" he narrowed his eyes and nodded slowly.

"I'll call Iemitsu and ask him if there's something wrong in Italy" and he left my room leaving me uneasy.

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

A voice in my head said and I jerked in surprise.

_Time to wake up._

The same voice said to me, I looked around trying to find... something, anything...

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

Again... the same voice...

_Time to wake up._

But I'm awake, so why?

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

Stop it...

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

I don't want to hear it...

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

Stop it!

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

Please stop it!

"...me ...na"

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

No!

"...me-T...na!"

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

Shut up! shut up! shut up!

"T...na!"

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

SHUT UP!

"TSUNAKO!"

_You smell delicious... can I eat your soul?_

* * *

**And that's it! you love it? hate it?**

**I was actually reluctant in publishing this story but after a little thought I decided to do it.**

**Also, please be patient I know you have a lot of questions, but all will be solved in time.**

***Dame-Tsuna: No Good-Tsuna**

**I hope you like it aaaaaaaaaaaaand... don't forget to review XD**

**And sorry for the grammar mistakes**

**I-chan out~ **_**(or Mia, whatever you like)**_

_**Bye bye!**_


	2. Nightmares

**Hi guys, I'm sorry it took me this long to update, but here it is!**

**The updates of this story are going to be way tooooooo slow so please, please, PLEASE bear with me, to be honest I'm just going to update once a month or so... so... yeah... please be patient...**

**This is a non-canon fic, so it doesn't follow neither the anime nor the manga outline.**

**And please guys, is painfully obvious that this is a Fem Tsuna fanfic _(I'm a fan of gender-bender so deal with it)_ so please if you don't like DON'T READ! Also, this is a NON-CANNON fic!**

**Rated M because of _(slight)_ gore and because I'm paranoid! Rate might change.  
**

**And NOW!**

**Disclaimer: Bleach and KHR are not mine _(unfortunately) _I just own the plot and a few characters I _might _put later.**

* * *

**Summary:** What happen when you suddenly remember a life you once forgot? Chaos arrives, an death awaits, but there's also hope, and I hope for a better future, a future where I can protect everyone I love and care about, and that's why... I will leave everything behind to become a shinigami... again. Just to protect you...

**Pairing:** Allx27 _(for now)_

**Warning:** Fem Tsuna, gore scene

* * *

"Blah..." talking

_'Blah...'_ thinking

_"Blah..." _dreams/flashbacks _(or spirits talking)_

* * *

**Nightmares**

_**(They Follow You Everywhere)**_

* * *

**_*Last Time*_**

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

Stop it...

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

I don't want to hear it...

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

Stop it!

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

Please stop it!

"...me ...na"

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

No!

"...me-T...na!"

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

Shut up! shut up! shut up!

"T...na!"

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

SHUT UP!

"TSUNAKO!"

_You smell delicious... can I eat your soul?_

* * *

_Clink._

I opened my eyes. And looked around me, I couldn't recognize the place, where am I?

_Clink._

Again that sound, what is that?

_Clink. Clink._

A clock? no... maybe a key?

_Clink. Clink._

Is it... calling me?

_Clink. Clink. Clink._

Why? I wonder...

I followed the persistent sound, each step I took, the sound seemed closer and stronger.

A few more steps and I was in front of a white door with the words 'sealed' written with black paint.

'No!' my HI warned me but my body moved on it's own and I opened the door, a piercing scream following soon after, I was so stunned by the scene in front of me it took me a while to realize that it was me the one who screamed, but I honestly didn't care, what I was seeing was just too... too... horrible...

Blood was splattered everywhere and there was a body in the middle of the room, I didn't wanted look at it but my body wouldn't listen to me.

The body belonged to a boy, about my age or so, he had bright orange hair that now looked dull thanks to the blood covering it and his brown eyes were so lifeless, almost out of their sockets, as if someone tried to pull them out, arms and legs twisted in an angle I thought impossible making him look much more terrifying, it was like seeing a gore scene from a scary movie, but this wasn't a movie, and dear lord how much I wanted it to be a movie instead of this nightmare!

Suddenly the head of the boy started moving, arms and legs following suit, bones breaking, again and again, I closed my eyes hoping it would stop soon, and the sound of bones breaking stopped, I started opening my eyes slowly and the boy was now standing in front of me, his body completely unharmed, like he was never hurt in the first place, he was smiling at me with so much happiness, his eyes were so full of life and twinkled with an emotion I couldn't quite identify.

"Kotsu!" he extended his hand towards me, inviting me to take it, I did it and the boy smiled sweetly at me making me blush, I felt like somehow this was a memory of some sorts "you know I will always love you right?" he asked and my lips moved on it's own.

"Of course!" I said happily "and I will always love you Ichigo!" Ichigo? that was his name?

"I promise to come back soon okay?" I didn't noticed before but he was dressed in some kind of black robes, carrying a huge sword in his back, almost the same size as him.

"Okay!" he kissed me in my lips and I blushed furiously making him chuckle a little before he started walking away and the room and him vanished.

"Silly boy" a more mature voice said and I twisted my neck to the left and spotted the same boy in the floor injured and another man towering over him

"Tsunako's soul belong to me no matter what you do" the man said viciously and I shivered in fear, he was talking about me, wasn't he?

"No! I refuse to let her die" the boy yelled, determination in his eyes.

"Join me Ichigo, and maybe you can safe her" the man taunted reaching for a sword similar to Ichigo's but a little smaller.

"Fuck you Aizen!"

"To bad, you would have been an amazing vessel as well" the man lifted the sword in his hand, ready to cut Ichigo's neck, causing him an immediate death "sayonara, Kurosaki Ichigo"

"No!" I woke up with a start, my heart was pounding hard against my chest and I was panting harshly and my bed-sheets were wet with my sweat.

I remembered my dream and trembled in fear, there was blood, so much blood, I'm...

"I'm scared..." I sobbed hugging myself

"It's okay Tsuna" a pair of hands rested on my shoulders, I looked up and found Reborn looking at me sympathetically "I won' let anyone hurt you" he promised hugging me tightly and I smiled, but I couldn't shake the feeling that somehow he wouldn't be able to...

* * *

I stayed at home the rest of the week, I was too scared to go out, okaa-san and Reborn understood but they made me promise that on Monday I would go to school.

So here I am...

"Ohayo Juudaime!" said Gokudera-kun as soon as he saw me entering the classroom.

"Yo, Tsuna" Yamamoto said smiling like always.

"Ohayo Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto" I replied tiredly and yawned, I haven't been able to sleep very well these last few days because of the nightmares that haunted me each time I closed my eyes.

"Bad night?" asked Yamamoto and I nodded dragging myself to my seat.

"Yeah... I been having..." should I tell them? I don't want to make then worried "nightmares the past week" I admitted smiling weakly at them.

"Nightmares? aren't you a little too old to be loosing sleep because of nightmares?" a voice behind me said, I moved my head tiredly and saw Hana and Kyoko-chan.

"Stupid woman! Juudaime can do whatever she wants!" Gokudera-kun yelled and I sweat dropped, it's not like I wanted to have those nightmares.

"Good morning" I said and yawned again.

"Are you okay Tsuna-chan?" asked Kyoko-chan worriedly "you seem very pale"

"Hai, I'm just... a little tired, that's all" I tried to reassure her but another yawn interrupted me.

"Why don't you to the infirmary?" Yamamoto suggested and I shook my head.

"No, I lost a week of work already, If I keep like this I will start failing, and I definitely don't want that" I explained and he nodded.

"I'm glad you think like that Sawada" the sensei said happily and then frowned "but if you don't feel good you should rest" she said sternly.

"If I start feeling bad I promise to go get the nurse to check me" she nodded.

"Very well, now, everyone please take your seats!" she said and after my friends gave me another worried glance the went to their seats "today we have two new students" people started whispering to each other "quiet!" the teacher yelled.

"Haha, I wonder if they play baseball" Yamamoto asked himself and I sweat dropped, was baseball the only think he thought about?... stupid question, of course it is! he loves the sport.

"Maybe" I told him and he grinned even more.

"Ehem, as I was saying, we have two new classmates, they are from Karakura Town" my ears perked at that and I started to actually pay attention to their introduction, maybe they knew me.

"Ishida Uryu, yoroshiku" said the guy with glasses politely.

"Yasutora Sado, call me Chad" said the tanned guy, he was bulky and very tall, his grandparents are probably foreign.

'Maybe, just maybe, they know who that boy was' I thought.

**_"What are you to me, Kurosaki Ichigo?"_**

* * *

**And that's it! you love it? hate it?**

***Dame-Tsuna: No Good-Tsuna**

**I hope you like it aaaaaaaaaaaaand... don't forget to review XD**

**And sorry for the grammar mistakes**

**I-chan out~ **_**(or Mia, whatever you like)**_

_**Bye bye!**_


	3. Remembering Past Lives I

**OH MY GOSH!**

**I want to apologize with you guys, the last two chapter were really rushed_(and crappy)_ BUT! this one is better _(I think...) _and longer, so you wont be disappointed _(hopefully)_ ****I'm actually being busy with my EOC_ (it sucks but I had to do them anyway... *pouts*) _so it might take me longer to update, unless I find time of course, but I promise I will be dedicating my time fully on my fics in two weeks _(June 19) _well, actually three, but you guys get it :D**

**The updates of this story are going to be way tooooooo slow so please, please, PLEASE bear with me, to be honest I'm just going to update once a month or so... yeah... sorry guys...**

**NOW!**

**I want to thank you guys for fav-ing and following this fic, YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**

**ALSO!**

**This is a non-canon fic, so it doesn't follow neither the anime nor the manga outline.**

**And please guys, is painfully obvious that this is a Fem Tsuna fanfic _(I'm a fan of gender-bender so deal with it)_ so please if you don't like DON'T READ!**

**Rated M because of _(slight)_ gore and because I'm paranoid! Rate might change.  
**

**And NOW!**

**Disclaimer: Bleach and KHR are not mine _(unfortunately) _I just own the plot and a few characters I _might _put later.**

* * *

**Summary:** What happen when you suddenly remember a life you once forgot? Chaos arrives, an death awaits, but there's also hope, and I hope for a better future, a future where I can protect everyone I love and care about, and that's why... I will leave everything behind to become a shinigami... again. Just to protect you...

**Pairing:** Allx27 _(for now)_

**Warning:** Fem Tsuna

* * *

"Blah..." talking

_'Blah...'_ thinking

_"Blah..." _dreams/flashbacks _(or spirits talking)_

* * *

**Publish: 06-04-13**

* * *

**Remembering Past Lives**

**_- New Classmates And Old Friends -_ **

_**(The Difference Between Dreams, Nightmares And Reality)**_

* * *

**_*Last Time* _**

"If I start feeling bad I promise to go get the nurse to check me" she nodded.

"Very well, now, everyone please take your seats!" she said and after my friends gave me another worried glance the went to their seats "today we have two new students" people started whispering to each other "quiet!" the teacher yelled.

"Haha, I wonder if they play baseball" Yamamoto asked himself and I sweat dropped, was baseball the only think he thought about?... stupid question, of course it is! he loves the sport.

"Maybe" I told him and he grinned even more.

"Ehem, as I was saying, we have two new classmates, they are from Karakura Town" my ears perked at that and I started to actually pay attention to their introduction, maybe they knew me.

"Ishida Uryu, yoroshiku" said the guy with glasses politely.

"Yasutora Sado, call me Chad" said the tanned guy, he was bulky and very tall, his grandparents are probably foreign.

_'Maybe, just maybe, they know who that boy was'_ I thought.

_**"What are you to me, Kurosaki Ichigo?"**_

* * *

**Tsuna's** **PoV**

"Questions?" almost every hand in the classroom rose and questions were thrown, after sometime I stopped paying attention to them, maybe they didn't knew me after all... I was lost in my thoughts once again when I felt someone's eyes resting on me.

"I have something on my face?" I asked the transfer student and some of my classmates started whispering about how rude I was being to them.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable" replied Ishida-san adjusting his glasses "it's just that I can't shake the feeling that we met before" he said and my eyes widen a little, well... I wasn't expecting that... "are you by any chance Sawada Tsunako?" so he did knew me.

"Hey! don't talk to Juudaime so carelessly you asshole!" Gokudera-kun yelled at him angrily.

"Hayato!" I scolded him lightly and he looked at me with kicked puppy eyes apologizing silently "yes, my name is Sawada Tsunako" I confirmed suspiciously, was he an enemy, or an ally? "why?" I asked narrowing my eyes a little at him, the rest of the classroom paying attention to our exchange.

"That's what I thought" he exhaled relieved "you may not remember me, but we used to go to the same school four years ago" he explained and my eyes widen in realization, he must be one of my friend from Karakura Town from when I lived there!

"What are you talking about?" Yamamoto asked confused "Tsuna has always been living here in Namimori" his brows frowned in confusion, his smile forgotten long ago.

"Really?" he arched his eyebrow and I fidget nervously at Yamamoto's questioning eyes.

"Since Sawada seems to know Ishida, she will give him and Yasutora a tour" the teacher announced "is that okay with you Sawada?" she asked and I sweat dropped, she is supposed to ask that before.

"Yeah, that's okay" I smiled a little.

"Then, Ishida and Yasutora will take the seats near her" she announced and Gokudera-kun along with Yamamoto narrowed their eyes.

"No way!" yelled my right-hand man.

"Haha, I like sitting here" even when Yamamoto was smiling he had the type of face that said , _'say another word and I will kill you right on the spot'_

"It's okay Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, I don't mind" I told them calmly "not at all" both of them bit their lips mentally debating what to do, at the end, they both did what the teacher ordered.

Ishida-san sat in Yamamoto's formal seat in my left, and Yasutora-san in Gokudera's in my right.

"Very well" the teacher clapped her hands together trying to catch our attention once again "let's proceed with the class"

* * *

Classes went smoothly and by the recess time, I was ready to give my new classmates a tour around the school without my guardians and friends interference. I managed to convince the girls that I would be fine, the boys were a little more difficult, but I convinced somehow...

"Are your friend always like that Tsuna-chan?" asked Ishida-san.

"Hai, they are very overprotective of me Uryu-kun" I replied smiling a little and blinked surprised when I realized how I called him, I was about to apologize when I felt a hand patting my head.

"Yasutora-san?" why was he patting my head?

"He's glad, no... we are glad that you found good friends like them Kotsu" my heart nearly stopped at that name, where? where have I heard it before?

_"Kotsu!"_ but of course! the boy with orange hair!

"Y-You!" I stuttered pointing an accusing finger at him.

"I guess you want to know right? about Ichigo and those nightmares?" how could he know that? "that why we came Kotsu, we know you better that you think, we knew you even better than yourself" stalker much...

"What do you mean?" I couldn't help but ask.

"You are not who you think you are K" Yasutora-san said looking at me... sadly? why would he be sad? and did he just called me K?

"I know who I am" I said confidently, stopping on my tracks and facing them with determined eyes "I am Sawada Tsunako, daughter of Sawada Nana and Sawada Iemitsu, nothing more nothing less" well... with the exception of being the next boss of the most powerful mafia family in the world, but they don't need to know that.

"You know that's not entirely true Kotsu" I flinched, almost as if I knew it was true "Sawada Tsunako was Nana-san and Iemitsu's daughter, but you, Senshi Nakotsu are not her" I flinched again, his words piercing through my heart.

"Senshi Nakotsu? who is that?" and why do I feel like I know her?

"Kotsu, its time for you to wake up, the clock is already ticking and we don't have much time left" he caressed my cheek with his hand "I'm sorry to drag you back even when I promised not to" a tear running down his cheek "but I promise it will be worth it" he bend forward and kissed my forehead, my eyelids instantly feeling heavy, I felt so... sleepy "now go to sleep, you have a lot of thongs to remember" he ordered and my knees grew weak, unable to support me and Yasutora-san held me close preventing me to fall.

"W-wait..." but the darkness had another plan for me, I closed my eyes ready to go to sleep, and for the first time in my life, my dreams were coated with nightmares and the dreadful feeling of reality.

* * *

**And that's it! you love it? hate it?**

**I'm sorry it was a little short... and crappy... but I promise I will update soon!**

***Dame-Tsuna: No Good-Tsuna**

***Senshi: warrior**

**I hope you like it aaaaaaaaaaaaand... don't forget to review XD**

**And sorry for the grammar mistakes**

**I-chan out~ **_**(or Mia, whatever you like)**_

_**Bye bye!**_


	4. Remembering Past Lives II

**OH MY GOSH!**

**I want to apologize with you guys, ****I'm actually being busy with my EOC_ (it sucks but I had to do them anyway... *pouts*) _so it might take me longer to update, unless I find time of course, but I promise I will be dedicating my time fully starting today _(June 19) _so please be patient :D**

**The updates of this story are going to be way tooooooo slow so please, please, PLEASE bear with me, to be honest I'm just going to update once a month or so... yeah... sorry guys...**

**NOW!**

**I want to thank you guys for fav-ing and following this fic, YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**

**ALSO!**

**This is a non-canon fic, so it doesn't follow neither the anime nor the manga outline.**

**And please guys, is painfully obvious that this is a Fem Tsuna fanfic _(I'm a fan of gender-bender so deal with it)_ so please if you don't like DON'T READ!**

**Rated M because of _slight_ gore and because I'm paranoid! Rate might change.  
**

**And NOW!**

**Disclaimer: Bleach and KHR are not mine _(unfortunately) _I just own the plot and a few characters I _might _put later.**

* * *

"Blah..." talking

_'Blah...'_ thinking

_"Blah..." _dreams/flashbacks _(or spirits talking)_

* * *

**Publish: 06-19-13**

* * *

**Remembering Past Lives **

**_- Senshi Nakotsu -_**

**_(You Are Not Who You Think You Are)_**

* * *

**_*Last Time* _**

"You are not who you think you are K" Yasutora-san said looking at me... sadly? why would he be sad? and did he just called me K?

"I know who I am" I said confidently, stopping on my tracks and facing them with determined eyes "I am Sawada Tsunako, daughter of Sawada Nana and Sawada Iemitsu, nothing more nothing less" well... with the exception of being the next boss of the most powerful mafia family in the world, but they don't need to know that.

"You know that's not entirely true Kotsu" I flinched, almost as if I knew it was true "Sawada Tsunako was Nana-san and Iemitsu's daughter, but you, Senshi Nakotsu are not her" I flinched again, his words piercing through my heart.

"Senshi Nakotsu? who is that?" and why do I feel like I know her?

"Kotsu, its time for you to wake up, the clock is already ticking and we don't have much time left" he caressed my cheek with his hand "I'm sorry to drag you back even when I promised not to" a tear running down his cheek "but I promise it will be worth it" he bend forward and kissed my forehead, my eyelids instantly feeling heavy, I felt so... sleepy "now go to sleep, you have a lot of thongs to remember" he ordered and my knees grew weak, unable to support me and Yasutora-san held me close preventing me to fall.

"W-wait..." but the darkness had another plan for me, I closed my eyes ready to go to sleep, and for the first time in my life, my dreams were coated with nightmares and the dreadful feeling of reality.

* * *

**Tsuna's PoV**

I looked around and find myself floating... wait a second, floating?why am I floating?

"TSUNA!" a piercing scream broke the silence and made me jump in surprise, that voice, it sounded so much like... "Tsuna! my baby girl! Tsunako!" kaa-san!?

I looked down and realized where I was, I was outside Namimori Elementary School and there where a lot if paramedics surrounding someone's body, but I couldn't see whose, but I could see it was a girl's body, and she had short brown hair...

"Please step back Sawada-san" one of the paramedics said to my crying mom, who was covered on someone's blood, trying to make her step back, b-but that can't be... because that means... so that means that...

"Clear!" I floated near them and gasped at what I saw, there I was, covered in blood, my arms where covered in bruises, but my legs... I-I... t-they were twisted in an angle I thought impossible, one was twisted behind my back a part of the bone poking out, the other leg seemed fairly normal, but when I looked closer I noticed with horror that my leg was twisted 360° "again! clear!" my body shook again and I could hear the faint beeping of a machine, signaling that I was alive, but barely "we have pulse! put her on the ambulance, quickly!" no way... I was... dying? h-how? why? and where are my friends?

_"They are not here Kotsu"_ a voice that sounded oddly like mine said and I turned around to find...

"Me?" I was so confused.

_"No Kotsu, **I** am the real Sawada Tsunako"_ I flinched at that, say what?

"Wh-what?" that... didn't made sense... "b-but if you are Sawada Tsunako t-then..." who am I? what is going on here?

_"Uryu-kun just told you this afternoon, or have you forgotten already?"_ Uryu-kun? Ishida Uryu? the transfer student? I thought about that hard and I remembered a couple of seconds later.

"H-he said something about a Senshi Nakotsu" I said remembering my conversation with Ishida-san earlier "b-but I'm not her!" I can't be that person! I mean, I have the memories of Sawada Tsunako, there is no way I'm not her...

_"You are Kotsu, the only reason you don't remember is because you don't want to"_ w-what?

"What are you talking about?" what is going on here?

_"You need to remember Kotsu"_ she said, her-my eyes full of determination _"I will help you remember"_ she stretched her arm towards be and as soon as her fingers brushed my forehead I started to fell into a deep slumber.

"Why?" I managed to mutter sleepily.

_"Why? because you need to remember, I'm very sorry to drag you back Kotsu... but I need you, Uryu-kun needs you, Orihime needs you, Rukia needs you, the Souls Society needs you"_ her voice sounded so desperate _"Ichigo needs you"_ my eyes widened instantly.

"B-but I thought he died..." I said confused "when he was fighting that weird guy..." I said trying to remain awake and remember that guy's name at the same time, which was difficult.

_"Aizen"_ she said helpfully.

"Yeah... that... guy..." I said, my eyelids dropping.

_"That's what we all thought"_ she said.

"Then...?" damn, I need to stay awake.

_"We will talk later Kotsu, for now, you need to sleep, all of the answers are there, in you dreams"_ she said caressing my head loon lovingly and I couldn't keep my eyes opened anymore, so I let myself drift to sleep, but not before hearing something that made me question my entire existence... _"you will know everything soon... sister..."_

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! CLIFFHANGER!**

**And that's it! you love it? hate it?**

**I'm sorry it was a little short... and crappy... but I promise I will update soon! tomorrow if I have time!**

***Dame-Tsuna: No Good-Tsuna**

***Senshi: warrior**

**I hope you like it aaaaaaaaaaaaand... don't forget to review XD**

**And sorry for the grammar mistakes**

**I-chan out~ **_**(or Mia, whatever you like)**_

_**Bye bye!**_


	5. What Once Was I

**Yay! **

**As I promised you guys, I updated today! **

**The updates of this story are going to be way tooooooo slow so please, please, PLEASE bear with me, to be honest I'm just going to update once a month or so... yeah... sorry guys...**

**NOW!**

**I want to thank you guys for fav-ing and following this fic, YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**

**ALSO!**

**This is a non-canon fic, so it doesn't follow neither the anime nor the manga outline.**

**And please guys, is painfully obvious that this is a Fem Tsuna fanfic _(I'm a fan of gender-bender so deal with it)_ so please if you don't like DON'T READ!**

**Rated M because of _slight_ gore and because I'm paranoid! Rate might change.  
**

**And NOW!**

**Disclaimer: Bleach and KHR are not mine _(unfortunately) _I just own the plot and a few characters I _might _put later.**

* * *

"Blah..." talking

_'Blah...'_ thinking

_"Blah..." _dreams/flashbacks _(or spirits talking)_

* * *

**Publish: 06-20-13**

* * *

**What Once Was**

**_- The Tale of Twins -_**

**_(Is One Child For Another)_**

* * *

**_*Last Time* _**

_"You need to remember Kotsu"_ she said, her-my eyes full of determination _"I will help you remember"_ she stretched her arm towards be and as soon as her fingers brushed my forehead I started to fell into a deep slumber.

"Why?" I managed to mutter sleepily.

_"Why? because you need to remember, I'm very sorry to drag you back Kotsu... but I need you, Uryu-kun needs you, Orihime needs you, Rukia needs you, the Souls Society needs you"_ her voice sounded so desperate _"Ichigo needs you"_ my eyes widened instantly.

"B-but I thought he died..." I said confused "when he was fighting that weird guy..." I said trying to remain awake and remember that guy's name at the same time, which was difficult.

_"Aizen"_ she said helpfully.

"Yeah... that... guy..." I said, my eyelids dropping.

_"That's what we all thought"_ she said.

"Then...?" damn, I need to stay awake.

_"We will talk later Kotsu, for now, you need to sleep, all of the answers are there, in you dreams"_ she said caressing my head loon lovingly and I couldn't keep my eyes opened anymore, so I let myself drift to sleep, but not before hearing something that made me question my entire existence... _"you will know everything soon... sister..."_

* * *

**Normal PoV**

Cries and pants could be heard, as well as encouraging words, a woman in her early twenties was lying in a white bed, inside a white room, doctors around her, pleading for her to remain strong.

"Come on Sawada-san just one more push! I can already see the head of your first child!" the female doctor encouraged and the woman did as she was told.

"Waaahh!" the woman cried one more time before the doctors and some nurses started to move one again "my baby..." she said as she managed to see he bulge in the arms of one of the nurses, but as soon as she reached for it, the nurse went out of the room, with her baby...

"Well done Sawada-san but I'm afraid you still can't rest, we have one more baby to go" the doctor said and the woman nodded weakly, but determined to give birth to her next child "all right, and... push!" the woman pushed one more time, but in her mind she wondered why she wasn't allowed to see her baby, was there something wrong? "come on Sawada-san! one more push!"

"Ughh!" the woman pushed one more time, tears streaming from her eyes, the process repeated a couple of times more before the doctor announced what she wanted to hear.

"One more push, just one more Sawada-san, and I promise you, you can rest!" the doctor said and the woman gathered the rest of her strength to push one more time.

"Ahhhh!" she cried in pain, but soon that pain faded away, leaving just sore muscles and a tired body.

"Wahhh! wahhhh!" he cries of a baby could be heard, and for the woman, it was the most wonderful sound she ever heard.

"Here Sawada-san, you had a beautiful baby girl" the doctor said to the tired woman with a smile in her face, giving her the small baby wrapped in a pink blanket after she had cleaned the blood.

"S-she is beautiful" the woman breathed looking at her child, she had blonde patch of hair, it was a little darker than Iemitsu's, and her eyes were also blue, like her husbands, the man that was supposed to be here but in the end, wasn't.

"Sawada-san, I know that you are very tired, so we will take your baby-" the doctor started.

"Tsunako, her name is Sawada Tsunako" the woman, Nana, said looking with adoration at her child when a thought assaulted her "where is my other child?" she asked and she noticed how the doctors eyes showed sadness even when she was smiling.

"Sawada-san, your first child was also a daughter, but she..." the doctor started and Nana tightened her grip in her baby, fearing the worst.

"She is in a very delicate situation right know, we don't know if she will make it through the night, and if she does... I don't think she will be able to live until her teens, I estimate until the age of ten or so but..." the doctor let a tear slide down her cheek "I'm so sorry Sawada-san..."

Nana let herself cry after her child was removed from her arms and taken to the nursery, she was torn, she felt so... so... broken! her child, her baby girl! how could this have happened! how! and Iemitsu! that good for nothing husband that couldn't even be there for her in this moment.

**_TOCK. TOCK._**

"Come in" she said wiping her tears as the doctor entered the room

"Sawada-san, I know that this isn't the best moment but..." she took a deep breath before continuing "would you like to see your child?" she asked, and Nana's eyes widened "I know that you are very weak right know, but I am asking you like the mother I am myself" she said "would you like to see you child alive even if it is just once?"

"Yes!" Nana pleaded, she wanted to see her child alive, even if it was just once, she didn't knew if her first daughter would be able to survive, but even when she hadn't see her even once she already loved her so much... and if this was her only chance... then... she would take it!

* * *

The doctor guided Nana in a wheelchair through the halls of the hospital until the reached a room, the room where her first born was...

"Here we are Sawada-san" the doctor said and opened the door to let them, the room wasn't so different from the others, but for her, for Nana, it was the heaven that was keeping her child alive.

The doctor drew her nearer to the white bed and Nana let tears fell from her eyes once again, her child, her first born, inside an incubator... she was looking at her, her hair was bark brown like hers and the same chocolate brown eyes, all in all she looked like a small version of herself, she was adorable, so beautiful, if made her so sad to know that maybe she wouldn't be able to see her grow up... she looked to fragile but at the same time so strong, as if she was fighting for her life, as if she knew she was dying and didn't wanted to let life abandon her.

"Senshi..." Nana whispered and the doctor looked at her confused "her name... will be Senshi... Senshi Nakotsu..." she said and the baby giggles happily, almost as if she had understood her and approved of the name.

"Senshi Nakotsu? not Sawada?" asked the doctor and Nana felt herself burn with hate.

"No, that man... Iemitsu wasn't here to see his own daughters birth, he doesn't deserve to be called Na-chan's father... not when she is fighting so hard to survive, he wouldn't even call for months to ask how I, we are and he expects me to welcome him with open arms? no, I won't, besides, he wanted just one child, and I already gave him one, but not this, I won't let him near my dear Na-chan, I love Tsu-chan the same, but right now, Na-chan needs me more, and I'm sure Tsu-chan will understand" Nana said, the doctor was a little confused as how a baby would understand this kind of thing but let it go, it was Nana's decision after all...

Nana gripped the hem of her shirt tightly when she saw her beloved Na-chan reaching her tinny hand towards her, but the crystal of the incubator prevented her from touching her mothers cheeks, Nakotsu knew that her mom was sad, and she didn't liked that, so she smiled at her, wishing that she got the message.

_'Don't be sad, I'm still here, and I won't go until a lot later' _and Nana smiled, because she understood.

* * *

"Nana please! Nakotsu will die eventually" the voice of two persons fighting echoed in the room, Nana was holding her two daughters dearly, like a life line as she fought fiercely with Iemitsu.

"No! Na-chan is still my child! I won't abandon her in an orphanage" Nana cried "I know she is dying, and I don't care, I want to see her grow as old as she can, and when her time comes, I'll be there for her, I won't let her live alone and without love, I won't let her die alone!" she said passionately, tightening her grip even more, but without hurting her little girls.

"Nana-" Iemitsu tried one more time, before he was abruptly interrupted.

"No Iemitsu, I don't care what you want! I'm tired, you said you love me so much and will do everything for me, but you weren't even there or our daughters birth!" she yelled at him, hurt evident in her voice "a year and a half Iemitsu, its been a year and a half since that! and the moment I tell you about Na-chan's condition you just say 'let's give her for adoption then', what kind of father are you? what kind of human being are you!?" Iemitsu was livid, he just said that because he saw how much taking care of Nakotsu was hurting Nana, he didn't meant to hurt her with his words, and he knew she was right, what he just said was just... cruel...

"Nana, I'm so sorry my love, but I didn't wanted to see you getting hurt because of Na-chan" he said trying to calm her down "but if taking care of her is hat makes you happy, I will gladly help you do it" he said, and Nana's eyes widened, he didn't meant... "I will call my boss and ask him if I could work from here, instead of traveling all the time" he said making his wife smile "I just got promoted and I'm sure it wouldn't make much difference whether I'm there or not" he lied, but right know, his family was more important than his Famiglia...

* * *

In a quiet house of Namimori a small brunette was sleeping peacefully, her short hair spread messily around her, everything seemed so normal an peaceful until-

"HIIIEEEE! I'm late!" the small brunet yelled when she saw her clock, just ten minutes before the bell rang for school.

"Ara, ara, Tsu-chan sure is in a good mood today" Sawada Nana, mother of Sawada Tsunako giggled happily when she saw her -now- only daughter ran down the stairs without tripping, her daughter, Tsunako, was always like this, and it made her happy to know that her daughter was happy too, even when her husband Iemitsu wasn't here to be a proper father to their beloved daughter, Tsunako always found time to made her smile... but... she knew that her Tsu-chan also felt lonely sometimes, Nana knew that her company wasn't always enough for her 11 year old daughter, and sometimes, she wondered, if her older daughter hadn't died... maybe her Tsu-chan wouldn't be so lonely... they used to be so close it still made her cry every time she remembered the day when Nakotsu died...

It all started on her daughters fifth birthday...

**_FLASHBACK_**

_It's been four years since the birth of Nakotsu and Tsunako, both of them were extremely adorable, Nakotsu was shy, __kind, clumsy, innocent, and naive, the perfect copy of her mother, which made Iemitsu squeal in delight for hours. __Sawada Tsunako, Nana's and Iemitsu's youngest child, was a little more open, but not by much, both of them were very sweet and intelligent, Nakotsu more than Tsunako, she was actually a genius but decided to hide the fact since she didn't liked attention, even so, that never created problems between the sisters, in fact it seemed to made her closer, Tsunako always asking help for her older sister and Nakotsu always providing it._

_Nana and Iemitsu noticed how close her daughters grew day by day, and it made them happy, but frightened at the same time, they knew Nakotsu was growing weaker day by day._

_"Tsu-chan doesn't care if nee-chan is dying, Tsu-chan wants to be with nee-chan!" it surprised both parents to know that her five year old daughters knew about Nakotsu's condition, but it also made them happy to know that they accepted the fact and were willing to spend as much time as they could together._

_So the family grew even more closer._

* * *

_The twins fifth birthday was getting nearer and Iemitsu was very nervous, why you ask? because the Ninth was going to visit him and his family on his daughters special day, he hadn't see him since he decided to stay home for her wife and children and didn't knew what to make of his boss sudden visit, was there something to be worried about? probably..._

_"Dear?" came the voice of his lovely wife making him relax a little._

_"Yes Nana?" he asked trying to calm down completely._

_"Are you okay? you seem troubled" she said, her brows frowned in worry._

_"Yeah, I was just wondering if it was okay for my boss to come for Tsu-chan's and Na-chan's birthday party" he asked nervously, praying or her to say that it was fine._

_"But of course!" she said delighted, mush to his relief "when is he arriving?" she asked._

_"Tomorrow" he said scratching the back of his neck sheepishly._

_"So soon?" she asked._

_"Yeah, I'm sorry I forgot to tell you, but I was very busy with the girls" he lied._

_"It's okay" she assured with a sweet smile "where is he going to stay?" she asked, already thinking where he could stay._

_"Ah! he has family here so he will be staying with them" he lied again._

_"Okay!" she said before leaving the kitchen to check on her little girls._

* * *

_"Ninth please!" Iemitsu pleaded once again to his boss "I will become the next Don, just please, keep my daughters out of this!" he pleaded almost crying._

_"I'm sorry Iemitsu, you can't become the next Don because you are already the CEDEF leader" he elder man said sadly the only options are your daughters since Xanxus is not my son"_

_"But Ninth! Nakotsu is dying! and Tsunako is too soft hearted!" he yelled, not noticing his eldest child walking into the room._

_"I know Iemitsu, but I really believe that Tsunako could restore the Vongola to its original state" the Ninth said without noticing Nakotsu too._

_"Is Tsu-chan going to be in danger?" a small voice asked quietly, taking by surprise both adults._

_"Na-chan!" exclaimed Iemitsu._

_"Is Tsu-chan going to be in danger papa?" she asked one more time "is Tsu-chan going to become part of the ma-mapia, ehm.. mafia?" she asked and Iemitsu flinched._

_"How do you know about the mafia Nakotsu-chan?" asked the Ninth scooping her in his arms._

_"I heard from mama that papa didn't came home until Tsu-chan and I were almost two years older and I was curious, so I..." Nakotsu suddenly shut up and the Ninth arched an eyebrow in question "I-I... a couple of months ago when papa and mama weren't home I..." she bit her lip nervously avoiding looking at them in the eyes._

_"What Na-chan?" asked Iemitsu softly "I promise I won't get mad, but you need to tell me" he pleaded and Nakotsu nodded her head slowly._

_"I... saw you computer on the table so I... kind of hacker it..." she said nervously and both adults' eyes widened in surprise._

_"You... hacked my computer!?" asked Iemitsu._

_"Yeah..." she answered nervously and looked up with puppy eyes "are you angry with me papa?" she asked, tears brimming her eyes, making her look like a kicked puppy, and Iemitsu was tempted to squeal, but that was not the moment._

_"No Na-chan, papa is not angry with you" and that was true, he felt so proud of his little one._

_"How did you learn to do that Nakotsu-chan?" the Ninth asked, and Iemitsu wanted also to know._

_"W-well, since I can't go out of the house much, once when I was out with mama and Tsu-chan buying books for me, I saw one about programming, and it looked so interesting..." she trailed._

_"Can we see it?" asked Iemitsu and Nakotsu nodded, and as soon as the Ninth put her on the floor she ran to her room to get the book, minutes she was back, a book in hand._

_"T-this is!" Iemitsu's eyes widened once again, it seemed that his daughter never ended to surprise him, the book that she claimed she had learned how to hack from was in Italian, but he wasn't aware that Nakotsu knew how speak it, much less read it. _

_"Italian? you know Italian Nakotsu-chan?" asked the Ninth at the small child, and she nodded in response._

_"Hai, I always heard papa talking in Italian on the phone and I wanted to know what he was saying so..." Nakotsu blushed bright red and the Ninth chuckled amused "b-but!" her sudden outburst gained the adults' attention "I want to protect mama and Tsu-chan from the mafia! so... so... I will become the Decima instead of Tsu-chan!" she announced, leaving Iemitsu and the Ninth surprised._

_"Na-chan..." Iemitsu started._

_"You are too weak Nakotsu-chan, we... are not sure you'll be able to live until then" the Ninth said with a serious face "and even if you do, your body is not strong enough to handle the position, the Decimo needs to be someone charismatic, with a kind heart, but that can fight too" he said_

_"Then I will become the CEDEF leader so that papa can become the Decimo!" she said and both adults blinked in surprise, they never thought of that, and... it could work, she could be the one that gave the orders while someone else could protect her, and Iemitsu could become the Decimo and if she died, then someone else could take her place without a lot of problem, that was a perfect plan!_

_"Na-chan..." Iemitsu was a lost of words, he felt so proud of his little girl._

_"Alright" the Ninth said, and Nakotsu smiled, happy that she was able to protect her innocent little sister._

* * *

_A year went by, and Iemitsu was forced to return to Italy after he discovered that Nakotsu knew about the mafia and offered herself to become the next leader of the CEDEF, Nono had agreed with the idea, and he was a little reluctant at first but in the end agreed too, he could see how much his little Na-chan wanted to protect Nana and Tsu-chan, and he was no one to deny that._

_"Dear!" her lovely wife squealed when she saw him, he had been visiting continuously since he left, but this time was different... because this time he..._

* * *

_"But Iemitsu!" Nana yelled at him one more time._

_"Please Nana, it's the best for Na-chan, the treatment they can give her in Italy is going to help her, and hopefully cure her" he half lied, it was true that in Italy was a treatment that could cure their daughters illness, but that wasn't all, he needed to start training Nakotsu to become the next CEDEF leader._

_"But what about Tsu-chan? she will be very sad, can't you take us with you?" Nana pleaded, but her husband just shook his head._

_"I will be very busy with my work and taking care of Na-chan, I won't possibly have time to be with you and Tsu-chan at all, besides, she is just a child, and going to Italy would be a big change for her" Iemitsu said._

_"But what about Na-chan? won't it be also difficult for her to adapt?" asked Nana, her high voice catching her daughters attention._

_"No, Nana, Na-chan is very mature for her age, and she will understand I'm doing this for her health" he explained, two heads peering from the kitchen door._

_"Papa?" asked a confused Tsunako holding her big sister's hand. _

_"Come here" he asked softly to both of them. _

_Tsunako was the first to obey, still clutching her sister's hand._

_"Is papa going to take Na-chan away?" she asked and didn't noticed when her sister flinched._

_"Yeah" Iemitsu admitted "but I'm taking her with me so that she can live more, don't you want that?" he asked her and she nodded frantically "so is it okay for me to take Na-chan with me Tsu-chan?" he asked he._

_"But you promise you will visit mama and me often?" Iemitsu nodded "then okay..."_

_"Tsu-chan!" Nana somehow felt betrayed._

_"I want Na-chan to live lots, and if this will make Na-chan live lots, then it's okay, it will just be for a little..."_

* * *

_A year later Nakotsu was already cured, her heart was working fine, and she was as healthy as any kid her age should be, but stronger and smarter, at her tender age of seven she was already the leader of the CEDEF, she was so good in her job, the Ninth was considering make her the Decimo and Iemitsu the CEDEF leader again._

_"Are you okay Nakotsu-dono?" asked a dirty blonde haired boy to the brunette._

_"Yeah, I'm fine Basil" she smiled to the boy who blushed in return._

_"Ehm, the Ninth and master with to speak wish you" he said after clearing his throat, he'll be damned if his master finds out he likes his daughter._

_"Okay!" she said cheerfully "I'll see you later Basil!" she waved at him before going to look for her dad and her jii-chan._

**_BANG. BANG. BANG._**

_Her body tensed and she quickly reached for her mittens, but they weren't with her, she cursed inwardly and hide her presence, footsteps and voices could be heard, and she sharpened her ears to be able to hear._

_"Iemitsu!" jii-chan!_

_She quickly left her hiding spot after making sure there was no threat near her._

_"Jii-chan" she yelled at her elder man who opened his arms for her._

_"Nako-chan! are you okay?" he asked worriedly._

_"Yeah, Basil said that dad and you were looking for me" she explained and Nono frowned confused._

_"But we didn't" he said and his eyes widened in realization _

_'Oh no!' he thought._

_"Nakotsu, you need to get ou-"_

**_BOOM._**

_"NAKOTSU!"_

* * *

_A girl was resting in a white bed, she was so quiet and stiff that the only thing that could prove she was alive was she soft beeping of a machine._

_"How is she?" a voice asked, Iemitsu asked._

_"Not good, not good at all" the doctor, Shamal, said._

_"Will... will she get better?" asked Nono hopefully, just to get his hopes crushed._

_"No, it's just matter of time before her heart just stop" he said sadly "there is nothing I can do for her, not this time..." _

_"B-but..." Iemitsu stammered, tears already falling from his blue eyes._

_"Iemitsu, I think it would be best if we call Nana, she deserves to know..." Nono said, and Iemitsu nodded, it would crush her..._

* * *

_"Iemitsu... I..." Nana cried in her husbands arms, her baby girl, her sweet Na-chan was... she was..._

_"I'm sorry Nana, I know I promised you I would take care of her but... but... I failed... I failed you Nana, I failed Tsunako, I-I... I failed Nakotsu..." Iemitsu sobbed too watching how Tsunako talked with her dying sister._

_"Come on Na-chan! wake up! just wake up!" she sobbed, gripping her sister hand tightly, fearing that if the let go, then Nakotsu would disappear... forever... "please, I just want to talk with you, just want more time... please! wake up! damn it Nakotsu! wake up!" but she didn't woke up..._

_"Tsu-chan..." Nana's voice was barely a whisper._

_"Will she go to a better place mom? will Na-chan finally find rest? will... she be happy?" Tsunako asked to her parents._

_"Yeah, I'm sure she will" Iemitsu said hugging her._

_"Take her home Iemitsu, I will stay here today" Nana offered._

_"But Nana..."_

_"It's okay Iemitsu, you must be tired, and I'm sure Tsu-chan is suffering of jet-lag" Nana said looking at her daughter._

_"Nana..." she shook her head._

_"I'll be fine, I promise" and Iemitsu and Tsunako left, leaving Nana alone with Nakotsu... or so they thought..._

* * *

_"Do you want to save your child?" a voice said in the middle of the night scaring Nana out of her wits, but what he said..._

_"Who are you?" she asked and from the shadows appeared a man, he looked around his mid-twenties, short brown hair and fiery brown eyes, he somehow... looked like her Na-chan..._

_"You can call me Aizen" the handsome man said._

_"Can you? can you save her?" she asked_

_"I can... but she will belong to me... forever..." the voice said._

_"What do you mean... she will belong to you?" she asked carefully._

_"When she dies... her soul will become mine, is that okay with you?" Nana eyes widened._

_"H-her soul?" _

_"Yes, her soul" his eyes trailing over her daughters pale face._

_"Why, wha-what are you?" the man smirked._

_"You mortals might know me with the name of Shinigami" Nana's eyes widened even more._

_"A god of death?" she asked frightened, shielding her daughter from him protectively._

_"Fear not, I just came here to offer you a second chance for her" he said sincerely._

_"A second chance? so... you can help her" Nana was starting to hope in the man._

_"Yes, but as I said before, her soul would become mine once she dies" he said, and Nana burned with curiosity._

_"But why hers? why would yo want Na-chan's soul?" she asked._

_"Once a person dies, her soul is transported to the Souls Society, it has been like that for centuries" he explained patiently, like he was talking with a child "but not hers, her soul always transfers to another body, a body without a soul" he said._

_"Like the one of a unborn child" she said "so... Na-chan is not my daughter?" she asked scared of the answer._

_"She is" Aizen said and Nana sighed in relief "the soul of your child and the soul I want fused together when she was still inside you, I'm not sure how, but it happened..." he said._

_"I accept then" she said determined, if this man could give her Na-chan a couple of years more of life, then she will accept._

_"Okay..."_

* * *

_Early in the next morning, the death of Senshi Nakotsu was announced, everyone cried hard for the lost, they loved the little one dearly, it was such a big lost._

_But Nana took it the hardest, she had trusted on that strange man, Aizen, she had believed him when he said that he would grant Nakotsu a second chance in life... but she was dead now, and there was nothing she could do about it... and deep inside she wished there was..._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Nana shook herself out of her depression, that was in the past already and there was nothing sh could do about it, she still had Tsu-chan, and this time, she won't let anyone take her away from her.

* * *

Nana walked down the street towards Nami-shōgakkō, since today was Tsunako's birthday, she may as well give her a little surprise by going for her.

"Ah! mama!" she heard her little one yelled when she saw her and she waved at her smiling sweetly, and the next, was just a blur...

A car speeding lost control when it turned the corner and to Nana's horror if impacted with Tsunako's body, her daughter looked like a rag dog, lifeless...

"NOOOOOO!"

* * *

**_"Ah! I forgot to say this Nana-san, is one life for another"_**

* * *

**_One child for other_**

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! CLIFFHANGER!**

**And that's it! you love it? hate it?**

**Man... this is the longest chapter I've written, like... seriously, it's soooooo loooong!**

***Dame-Tsuna: No Good-Tsuna**

***Senshi: warrior**

***Ara: and expression _(or something like that ¬.¬")_**

**_*_Shōgakkō: elementary school**

**I hope you like it aaaaaaaaaaaaand... don't forget to review XD**

**And sorry for the grammar mistakes**

**I-chan out~ **_**(or Mia, whatever you like)**_

_**Bye bye!**_


	6. What Once Was II

**Yay! I'm back! ...no yay? no? nothing at all...? I feel so unloved...**

**ANYWAY!**

**The updates of this story are going to be way tooooooo slow so please, please, PLEASE bear with me, to be honest I'm just going to update once a in a while so... yeah... sorry guys...**

**NOW!**

**I want to thank you guys for fav-ing and following this fic, YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**

**ALSO!**

**This is a non-canon fic, so it doesn't follow neither the anime nor the manga outline.**

**And please guys, is painfully obvious that this is a Fem Tsuna fanfic _(I'm a fan of gender-bender so deal with it)_ so please if you don't like DON'T READ!**

**Rated M because of _slight_ gore and because I'm paranoid! Rate might change.  
**

**And NOW!**

**Disclaimer: Bleach and KHR are not mine _(unfortunately) _I just own the plot and a few characters I _might _put later.**

* * *

"Blah..." talking

_'Blah...'_ thinking

_"Blah..." _dreams/flashbacks _(or spirits talking)_

* * *

**Publish: 09-22-13**

* * *

**What Once Was**

**_- Im All Alone, Now I Know -_**

**_(What We Have Done And What We Will Do)_**

* * *

**_*Last Time*_**

_Early in the next morning, the death of Senshi Nakotsu was announced, everyone cried hard for the lost, they loved the little one dearly, it was such a big lost._

_But Nana took it the hardest, she had trusted on that strange man, Aizen, she had believed him when he said that he would grant Nakotsu a second chance in life... but she was dead now, and there was nothing she could do about it... and deep inside she wished there was..._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Nana shook herself out of her depression, that was in the past already and there was nothing sh could do about it, she still had Tsu-chan, and this time, she won't let anyone take her away from her.

* * *

Nana walked down the street towards Nami-shōgakkō, since today was Tsunako's birthday, she may as well give her a little surprise by going for her.

"Ah! mama!" she heard her little one yelled when she saw her and she waved at her smiling sweetly, and the next, was just a blur...

A car speeding lost control when it turned the corner and to Nana's horror if impacted with Tsunako's body, her daughter looked like a rag dog, lifeless...

"NOOOOOO!"

* * *

**_"Ah! I forgot to say this Nana-san, is one life for another"_**

* * *

**_One child for other_**

* * *

**Normal PoV**

The first thing Nakotsu noticed when she woke up was that that she couldn't recall anything about her or her life nor even her own name it seemed, she was ignorant of everything and everyone with exception of one thing.

Tsunako.

The name made something inside her flutter, was this _Tsunako_ someone important to her? a friend? a sibling? a lover perhaps? neither of them seemed to be the right answer, something told her she was wrong, was that what people call _intuition_? it seemed so.

If this Tsunako wasn't anything previously mentioned then what?

Nakotsu knew that the name was important itself.

Was that it? was _Tsunako_ her name?

She didn't had time to ask her intuition because she was roughly lighted from the floor, a tall and muscular man with a scared face was what she saw, he was wearing black clothes and on top of them was a white cape... a cape? she wasn't sure. His face was covered with scars as well as his arms, everything about him screamed danger but she did nothing at all, she didn't uttered a single peep, she wasn't scared, she knew she didn't needed to be scared, the man in front of her wouldn't hurt her unless she attached him first, there was nothing to be afraid of.

"Who are you?" the man asked-no, demanded, she just titled her head to the side like a little puppy not understanding what it's master wanted "your name" but she didn't moved "don't you have a name?" did she? she couldn't remember, was it important for her to have one? why would she need one, it seemed useless, but...

"Tsunako" the name left her lips before she could even stop herself, surprising both of them.

"Where are you from?" she shrugged her shoulder, how should she know? she couldn't remember a thing! "how did you get here?" another shrug "what are you?" the question seemed to flick a flame of curiosity, what was she? sure she was the same as he, but the question was what was he?

"What are you?" she repeated the question like a broken recorded, the big guy suddenly smirked.

"Me? I'm a shinigami, the strongest of all" he puffed his chest proudly and a booming laugh left his mouth making him vibrate.

"Shini... gami...?" ahh... another word that seemed so familiar yet she couldn't remember.

"Yeah, what are _you_?" he asked once again.

"Hu... man..." human... the word tasted funny in her tongue but not wring, what was that? what was a human? what does it meant to be one? was it something bad? or something good? she didn't know.

The man seemed to be frozen in shock by her words, a human? in this place? that was impossible! but the little thing didn't seemed to be lying, Zaraki didn't know what do do, should he kill her? that seemed the easiest thing to do, but if the girl was indeed saying the truth an's he killed her soul, then he would be punished, but how did this girl managed to come here in the first place? he noticed she had a great amount of spiritual energy surrounding her but she wouldn't had been able to come her unless...? could it be? no, that was impossible! Celestia's soul was eaten by hollows many years ago, there was no way...? unless... has she been able to send a small part of her soul into another body? had her soul survived all this years in the human world? was she still alive after all? inside this little girl? but how? she looked so... so... human! Now that looked closer at her he started noticing that the little girl was indeed human, and alive in too of that what should he so then...?

* * *

All of the Taichou's and Fukutaichou's were reunited in the same room, most of them didn't knew what was happening, better yet, no one knew what was happening with the exception of Zaraki and the leader of Gotei 13, Yamamoto Taichou.

"Why have we been summoned?" Byakuya asked what everyone else seemed to want to ask yet couldn't.

"I have been informed of some... peculiar news" Captain Yamamoto started.

"Peculiar?" Mayuri asked intrigued, but if course he would never admit it.

"What kind of news?" Hitsugaya grunted confused, what could it be?

"We have found a human in our domains" a sharp intake of air was heard, had they heard correctly, had he said _human_.

"But that is impossible!" Soi Fong exclaimed.

"It seems not, Zaraki found her and brought her to me, she _is_ human" most if the gasped, how could that be? humans shouldn't be able to cross to this world.

"B-b-but!"

"Bring the girl" Captain Yamamoto ordered.

"Hai!" Zaraki stood up and left the room, a moment later he was back with a girl in his arms, she seemed to be playing with... knifes?

"Who gave them those?" Captain Yamamoto asked intrigues, he was afraid she would hurt herself, but she looked so comfortable and familiar with them, like she had been practicing with them all of her life, but that was impossible.

"I don't know, the brat already had them when I went to get her, she seemed really entertained with them" he said amused, and indeed, Nakotsu looked like a little girl with a new toy.

"Is this the girl?" Aizen asked, his eyes darkening for a moment and returning to normal a second later before anyone would notice.

"Yes" everyone looked at the girl intensely, she even had to stop playing with the knifes because of all the pressure that was starting to make her feel uncomfortable.

"She looks so tiny" Unohana cooed quietly making sure no one heard her, but somehow Nakotsu was able and she crawled towards her, everyone eyes still in her.

Nakotsu stood up in her two feet swaying a little in the process and stared intently at Unohana without making a single sound, just looking at her, like trying to decipher a great secret, she then started walking around the room looking at each Captain and Lieutenant straight into their eyes, she stopped for a moment in front of some of them like Hitsugaya, Soi Fong, Arabai and Rukia, but others she just gave a brief look and continued with the next one just like she did with Mayuri which angered him greatly. After a couple of minutes she finally reached Aizen, she stated at him with great intensity and tears started pouring from her eyes, but her face was blank, her eyes showed nothing.

"You have brought pain to a father, rage to a mother and loneliness to a sister, all of that because of greed" she whispered stunning everyone, but most of all Aizen, did she knew?

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't know" she admitted and Aizen relaxed a little "I'm just saying what your eyes are telling" Aizen tensed again but no one seemed to notice, everyone was focused on the little girl in front of them "what have you done?" her voice, oh her voice trembled with so much passion an fear Aizen feared he would start crying and whimpering! but he couldn't, he would _not_ do that.

"What are you talking about?"

"Tell me" she demanded with such authority everyone in the room resisted the urge to shiver, how could this tiny girl create such sound? "tell me what _else_ have you done, Aizen Souske"

The room was silent once again, and everyone attention was on Aizen.

"I have done nothing I didn't saw necessary" that wasn't exactly a lie.

"But at what cost?" and then, Nakotsu became a mess of sobs and wails, some where confused and others startled, becoming wary of what the girl said, what was she? why was she here? and how did she know Captain Aizen's name?

"What should we do with her?" Soi Fong asked, she felt a strange connection with the little girl, but had choose to ignored it until now that the girl was curled in her lap.

"We take care of her until we know more" Captain Yamamoto ordered.

"I want to go with Soi Fong-sensei!"

* * *

**AND CLIFFHANGER! _(did it felt like one? I tried to make it one...)_**

**So that's it! you love it? hate it? please be patient I know you have a lot of questions, but all will be solved in due time.**

**I hope you like it aaaaaaaaaaaaand... don't forget to review XD**

**And sorry for the grammar mistakes**

**I-chan out~ **_**(or Mia, whatever you like)**_

_**Bye bye!**_

**DUN DUN DUN! ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! NOOOOOOOOOO!**

**And that's it! you love it? hate it?**

**Man... this is the longest chapter I've written, like... seriously, it's soooooo loooong!**

***Senshi: warrior**

**_*_Shōgakkō: elementary school**

***Taichou: captain.**

***Fukutaichou: lieutenant.**

**I hope you like it aaaaaaaaaaaaand... don't forget to review XD**

**And sorry for the grammar mistakes**

**I-chan out~ **_**(or Mia, whatever you like)**_

_**Bye bye!**_


End file.
